Ch 1 Rin meets Voldemort
by iPuppie
Summary: Leave comments... it's kinda new... a mixed up version of harry potter and inuyasha.. more of hp than ever
1. Rin Meets Voldemort

Rin meets Voldemort

Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha, Rin, Seshomaru (not even his fluffy!), Voldemort, Lilly, James, Harry (potter), Cho, or anyone else in Harry Potter and Inuyasha that I mentioned in here… nor do I own/ make up the name Voldy

Oh, yeah… I made some changes!!!

CH 1

"Seshy-chan?" Rin asked into the darkness. Rin didn't mean to get lost. But she had to enter the forest of Inuyasha. She had to see the Uncle Inuyasha. But she definitely didn't need to get lost! She was about to give up when…

"That's enough Wormtail." She ran over to the source of the voice screaming with joy

"Sesshy!" and intending to hug him and his fluffy, but instead of Sesshy, she saw what she hoped was a human. He had the body of a human what she hoped to be human (although had a creepy robe just like a creepy guy that always touched the girl with the boomerang's butt… Miroku she guessed) But the face was hideous… no nose, cold eyes, and … BALD!

Voldemort staggered at the impact of the little girl. When she burst out crying, h just lay there on the ground, trying to figure out what happened.

Wormtail was amazed how a little girl could not only stun, but also disarm the mass murderer everyone was looking for… without a wand.

Should I kill her?" Wormtail (should I call him Peter or WT?) shouted over her wails.

No Wormtail, leave her-" his started to say but Rin's wailing was louder. "Girl, my name is Lord Voldemort. L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T. LOORD VOOLDAMOORT!" He introduced himself. Only when he was done, did he realize he made a 'grave' mistake (ha-ha).

Rin started with a chorus of "Voldy, Voldy!" causing WT (I'm going to rotate… but I like WT…) to snigger. Peter (Pettigrew) waited for the usual 'kill her'… but it never came. Instead, 'Voldy' turned around and asked them what their killing schedule was. WHAT? How could Lord Voldemort forget about killing the Potters? James? Lilly? Harry?

So very anger-mangemently (is that even a word?), he replied "The Potters, sir."

That's what woke Voldy up from his trance. "Of course! Let's go… now!" Voldemort started to Apparate, but Rin squealed "Voldy, don't leave me!" and held on to Voldemort hand tightly and shut her eyes. Suddenly, she felt very cold. She opened her eyes, felt the wind lash around her, and… screamed!

"Ahh!"(It would be longer and louder, but for heavens sake, you're reading a story!) She was really confused by the time her feet touched solid ground

"Voldy, what was that for?" She was shaken, but otherwise ok. No answer.

"Voldy?" She looked around and spotted him and WT (this is so fun!) walking over to a house… that she never noticed. She ran over to them and caught up. Just as she entered, she heard some screaming and a flash of light.

"Make sure she stays out of the way." Lord Voldemort said as he held up his stick. Peter (from now on, I'm going to call him WT/ Wormtail… Peter's too… plain) grabbed her as Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and a she heard a thud. After the thud, she realized that a woman and man were dead… and 'Voldy' was approaching a baby. She struggled to run over and stop 'Voldy', but WT made sure she didn't get in the light (sorry that sounds creepy)

"Let go of me you… you… rat!" she screamed as the bit him. Wormtail howled in pain as Voldemort started to shout Crucio… but that's as far as the got, because Rin pulled the stick away from him. 'Voldy' yelped in surprise, but it saved the baby boy.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Rat!" Wormtail roared in rage as he pointed the stick at her.

"Crucio!" WT shouted with a smile… he closed his eyes to hear the scream and the thud… but he only heard the thud. It was Lord Voldemort, setting her down Lilly's (dead, of course) bed. How did she get out of the way? How'd Lord Voldemort get to her so fast? How… Oh no! Lord Voldemort.

"Oh, my crap!" he whispered. Then, he was the one screaming. Voldemort was kicking him with all his might and the Death Eater's mark was crawling more that ever! After the last kick, 'Voldy' gently picked her up, and motioned to Wormtail to follow. So all three of them, silently walked into the night


	2. Rin Goes Shopping

Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha, Rin, Seshomaru (not even his fluffy!), Voldemort, Lilly, James, Harry (potter), Cho, or anyone else in Harry Potter and Inuyasha that I mentioned in here… nor do I own/ make up the name Voldy

WT woke up 10 feet off the ground. He looked down and saw Voldemort teaching Rin Wingardium Leviosa, and even from up there, he knew that Rin was enjoying this.

"She's like a mini-voldy!" WT muttered to himself as he fell to the ground.

"Wormtail, let's go to Diagon Alley. I want to buy Rin a wand." Voldemort said as he changed into a random wizard. (Polijuice Potion)

"Come on, Voldy," She said as she pulled on his robe.

Wormtail glanced uneasily at Voldemort but changed himself into a rat. Holding on to Rin's hand, Voldy apparated. Wt did the same.

Trust me, there's need to fear, everyone is here, waiting for you to become one of us…--------

"One wand, please." Voldemort (obviously as someone else).

"Hello, little girl, first time here?" Olivander said to Rin, hiding behind 'Voldy'. She nodded.

At the flick of the first wand, Olivander nodded and suddenly had a confused look on his face as he bagged the wand. The wizard was changing. Voldemort noticed this, grabbed Rin's hand and ran. Wormtail ran into the nearest pet shop.

Knowing that he would have to leave Rin, he ran into an alley. He latched a golden locket on her neck and apparated.

"Voldy?" Rin whimpered. There wasn't an answer. A group of people ran toward her.

"She's the hostage girl! Did he hurt you? Thank God you're ok." She only nodded and followed the strange people, clutching her new wand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, Mommy, I want that one!" a boy said, running up to Wormtail.

"Must it be a rat, Charlie?" His mom sighed. "Fred, George, you okay with this?"

"Yeah, mom, we'll name it Scabbers!" The twins said, waving their wands excitedly.


	3. The Dudley Episode

Sorry about the delay! I was grounded from the computer... I'm in freaking 8th grade studying for the SAT!

I didn't Make up Harry Potter because I'm not JK! If I was, I would be walking around with a death stick killing innocent characters such as Dobby, and Hedwig, Snape, and Dumbledore.

"What's wrong, Potter, can't fight back?" Dudley sneered as he Kicked Harry. Harry's head was spinning and he was loosing consciousness. A soft darkness was clouding him. Harry was falling in when...

"Stop it!" S voice rang out. Harry took the opportunity and searched for his glasses. Dudley lightly put his foot on Harry's foot before crushing it. Harry gasped in pain. He could barely make out a grin on Dudley's face.

"And if I don't?" Dudley said to the voice with a smirk. The voice was silent. Dudley slowly released Harry's hand and walked over to the voice. Harry found his glasses and put them on. He wasn't surprised that his hand was Reboked.

Dudley glared at the person (Cho) and Cho glared back/ Dudley stepped back, and then walked away. His friends followed him. After the crowd departed, Cho walked over to Harry.

"Are you ok?" Cho asked Harry. No answer. "I couldn't just stand there, you were about to…"

"I didn't need your help!" Harry shouted as he whirled around to glare at her.

"Excuse me? I'm not the only one who got beat up by his -" Cho was interrupted by Harry.

"He'll get you! He always does! It's either him or his friends!"

"And you're telling me this because…"

Harry didn't reply. Without a word, he ran off.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345

"Hi, Cho." She cringed as she slowly turned around.

"Hi, Dudley." Dudley stepped forward and stumbled back with a bloody nose. His friends helped him up. Dudley looked at her. Cho was staring at her hand in disbelief... but, there was something else. There was a locket on her neck that was glowing. He angrily lunged forward. Cho dodged the punch and knocked him down. She put her food lightly on his chest.

"Leave Harry alone, ok?"

"No wa-ow!"

"Got it?"

"Ok! Just let me go!" With that, she released him. He quickly ran off. His friends lingered, then ran after Dudley.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cho was sitting down on her back porch. She was still staring at her hand. When Dudley was under her foot, she wanted to… what? She wanted to beat him up, like he did to Harry. She wanted to... Kill. She shook her head, trying to forget the feeling. She took off the locket and fingered the letters. She sighed and put it back on. She wondered what would happen to her, or what would become of her.


End file.
